The chipmunks go to the movies: This is the end
by MJ dancer
Summary: An Alvin and the chipmunks parody of the movie This is the end.
1. Charector list

**Before we can get going on the story, the author's been advised by Simon Seville to let the readers know the characters for the Alvin and the chipmunks parody for the comedy/fantasy film, "This is the end."**

* * *

**- Alvin Seville as James Franco**

**- Simon Seville as Seth Rogan**

**- Theodore Seville as Jay Baruchel**

**- Brittany Miller as herself**

**- Jeanette Miller as convince store girl**

**- Dave as convince store father**

**- Eleanor Miller as herself**

**- John the chipmunk as Craig Robinson**

**- Trevor as Jonah Hill**

**- Harry as Danny Mcbride**

**- Mercia the skunk as shop keeper**

**- John the human as panicked block with champagne bottle**

**- Adults in young age of cartoon series as party people celebrities and party people in heaven**

**- Chipmunks from a chipmunk reunion and the school football team from the cartoon series as cannibals**

**- Ryan as Harry's pet**

**- Sonic, Sonia and Manic the hedgehogs from Sonic underground as Sonic underground**

* * *

** And now to the Alvin and the chipmunks parody for "This is the end." Thank you for taking some time to read the character list.**


	2. Jay spends the afternoon with Seth

Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay went into Simon's/Seth's Honda accord and got their seatbelts on. Simon/Seth puts the key in the ignition, starts the engine and drives the car out of the airports underground garage.

"Alright, I came, we said our hello's, can we go to burger king now please?" Theodore/Jay asked Simon/Seth.

"Uh... no we can't. You see, I'm on a cleanse. Simon/Seth told Theodore/Jay.

"A cleanse? What the fuck do you mean a cleanse?" Theodore/Jay questioned Simon/Seth.

"Oh it's good for you. You see it's a diet that puts you off fatty foods that make you feel shitty from eating them like burgers, pizza and such." Simon/Seth explained to Theodore/Jay.

"Oh okay." Theodore/Jay said to Simon/Seth with a sigh and a nod.

For the rest of the trip, Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay went on talking about the so called cleanse Simon/Seth is on. Eleven minutes later, they're both at a subway restaurant. Simon/Seth ordered a meatball sub with old English cheese, grated carrot, sliced red onion, sliced fresh cucumber, sliced olives and a thousand island sauce on multi grain bread and a bottle of diet coke. Theodore ordered a chicken sub with tasty cheese, lettuce, grated carrot, red onion, sliced fresh cucumber and mustered on honey oat bread, a bottle of Fanta and three biscuits. Simon/Seth paid for their orders. Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay grabbed their food and drink, went back to the Honda Accord and got in. Simon/Seth turns on the car stereo, puts his food down, opens up the glove compartment, takes out a CD of Michael Jackson's thriller album, opens the CD case, puts the CD in, puts it on Billie Jean as he puts the CD case down and closes the glove compartment as Theodore/Jay starts eating his food. Simon/Seth grabs his sub, unwarps the tip of it and starts eating his sub.

"Mm... This is much better than burger king." Simon/Seth said to Theodore/Jay.

Theodore/Jay nodded his head in agreement.

"Hmm. Taste better too." Theodore/Jay said to Simon/Seth.

Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay went on eating their lunches as they listened to the CD. Simon/Seth finished first because he didn't have as much. He waited for Theodore/Jay to finish off his biscuits. Once he finished them, Simon/Seth opened his door and collected the rubbish.

"I'll be right back." Simon/Seth told Theodore/jay as he stepped out of the Honda accord.

Simon/Seth shuts his door and goes back into the subway restaurant. He puts the rubbish in a nearby bin, leaves the restaurant again, walks back to the Honda accord, opens his door, goes back in and shuts his door. Simon/Seth then puts his seatbelt on.

"We're going to your place?" Theodore/Jay asked Simon/Seth as he puts his seatbelt on.

"Yes we are Jay." Simon/Seth replied to Theodore/Jay.

Simon/Seth started the engine, got the Honda accord out of the car park and they went to Simon's/Seth's home. During the trip, they didn't talk. They listened to the Michael Jackson CD until they made it back to Simon's/Seth's house. They unbuckled their seat belts, opened their doors, got out of the Honda accord and shut the doors. As Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay walked to the fount door, Simon/Seth locked the Honda accord with the electronic controls.

"Wait till you see the changes I've done to the house. You're gonna fuckin love it." Simon/Seth said to Theodore/Jay.

"Alright, lay it on me." Theodore/Jay said to Simon/Seth as Simon/Seth unlocks the door and puts the keys in the fount left pocket on his pants.

Simon/Seth opens the door and him and Theodore/Jay both got in.

"Now as you see here, I've remodelled the house. See, it's new. All new. The house now has a proper hallway with a glass less window giving off a view to the games room where we have three arcade games and an air hockey table. There's also a door less entrance to the games room. And there's also an outdoor pool outside in the back yard with a fence around it." Simon/Seth said to Theodore/Jay as they walked though the hallway.

"Oh, so this is how the other half lives." Theodore/Jay said with a smile as he looks around him, coming to like what he sees around the house.

"Now Jay." Simon/Seth said to Theodore/Jay to get back his attention.

Once Simon/Seth got Theodore's/Jay's attention, he continued.

"Now get ready Jay. Cause in this den, you going to be having the best weekend of your life." Simon/Seth told Theodore/Jay.

When Theodore saw a coffee table with a bunch of things on it, he got excited and ran towards it as he yelled out oh who.

"Whoa, is that what I think this is?" Theodore/Jay asked Simon/Seth in a happy manner.

"Yeah that's right. It's all your favourite stuff. See there's muffins, doritos, starbusts, chips, some weed and look, your name written in twissrlers. I know you don't like it much in L.A, so I thought I'd make it welcoming for you." Simon/Seth said to Theodore/Jay.

Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay both sat down on the sofa and Theodore/Jay puts his left arm round the back of Somin's/Seth's neck as he looks at the stuff all set down on the coffee table.

"Seth Rogan, you are the best people." Theodore/Jay praised Simon/Seth.

"That's not it." Simon/Seth said to Theodore/Jay.

Theodore/Jay looked at Simon/Seth.

"We now also got Xbox with some games including the Sonic the Hedgehog game that got contributed to it and..." Simon/Seth said to Theodore/Jay suddenly stopping mid sentence.

Simon/Seth gets his eyes off Theodore/Jay, moves his head to the coffee table to spot one of the 3D television glasses, picks one of them up and draws his attention back to Theodore/Jay as he held up the 3D television glasses for Theodore/Jay to see.

"...3D television." Simon/Seth said to Theodore/Jay finishing his sentence.

"OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Theodore/Jay cheerfully yelled out as he takes the 3D television glasses from Simon/Seth and puts them on.

"Alright, let's get into it." Theodore/Jay cheerfully said.

Simon/Seth grabs a smoke pipe filled with weed sitting next to the bags of weed and rolling papers from the coffee and holds it out to Theodore/Jay.

Theodore/Jay takes out a lighter from the right fount pocket of his pants, puts the lighter over the smoke pipe and lights it up with his lighter as Simon/Seth makes an impression of a man from the medieval times. For the rest of the afternoon, Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay watched television and played games on the Xbox as they ate the snacks and smoked the weed. While Theodore's/Jay's taking a break from playing Xbox, Simon/Seth got off the sofa, went in fount of Theodore/Jay and made a dirty joke of Tails having two penises while using two blown up clear tube bags as penises which Theodore/Jay launched at. Simon/Seth ordered Chinese food for dinner and played a multiplayer game on a racing game with Theodore/Jay while waiting for the deliver. The delivery came. The door bell rang, Simon/Seth went to the fount door, paid for the deliver, went back into the den with the Chinese food and he and Theodore/Jay had dinner on the sofa. After dinner, Simon/Seth watched the news while Theodore/Jay played the Sonic the hedgehog game on the Xbox, since the 3D television allows two programs on one screen. Theodore/Jay had his share of the screen on mute so that Simon/Seth can hear the news. Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay took another break from the 3D television to smoke some more weed. Then they went on the carpet to do some feet wrestling, then went back on the sofa and watch some news. Simon/Seth takes off his 3D glasses, puts them on the coffee table and rubs his eyes.

"Boy, I'm exhausted." Simon/Seth whined from his eyes bring glued to the 3D television for hours.

Seeing that Simon/Seth had enough of the 3D television, Theodore/Jay decided that he had enough too. So he grabbed the remote from the coffee table, turns off the 3D television with it and puts it back down on the coffee table. Simon/Seth finished rubbing his eyes and looks at Theodore/Jay.

"Hey you know what, Jame's has just finished building his house and he's throwing a party there, so I've been thinking that we should go and see him tonight." Simon/Seth said to Theodore/Jay.

Theodore/Jay looked back at Simon/Seth.

"Would I know anyone there." Theodore/Jay asked Simon/Seth.

"Well you know Eleanor, she's going to be there. And Jonah will be there too. He's like the nicest guy ever." Simon/Seth.

"I would like to see Eleanor again, but I'm not sure about James nor Jonah." Theodore/Jay told Simon/Seth.

"Hey we're going there and we're gonna have a good time at the party. And don't worry, I'm going to be with you all the way." Simon/Seth said to Theodore/Jay.

"Cause you know why?" Simon/Seth asked Theodore/Jay.

"Why?" Theodore/Jay asked back.

Simon/Seth puts right arm round the back of Theodore's/Jay's neck and pulls him into a hug.

"Nobody puts Jay in the corner." Simon/Seth answered Theodore/Jay.


	3. Party at Jame's house

An hour later, Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay arrived to Alvin's/James house by Taxi. Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay paid the fare to the taxi driver, thanked the taxi driver for taking them got out and shut the doors. As their were walking off the street and the taxi drove off, they took a look at the ultra modern three story house.

"Whoa, this house looks fuckin crazy man. Insane." Simon/Seth commented, looking at the rectangular look the house has on the three stories and the windows.

"I say the house looks weird Seth." Theodore/Jay said to Simon/Seth.

"Hey Jay, Ian Hawk leaves down this street. His house is just a few yards down that end of the road there." Simon/Seth said to Theodore/Jay as he points to his left where Ian Hawk's house is.

Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay both walked walked across the fount yard to the fount doors as Simon/Seth wonders what the inside of the house would look like and Simon/Seth rings the door bell. A moment later, one of the doors opens showing Alvin/James who just opened it and music's playing from a load stereo. Alvin/James smiled from seeing Simon/Seth.

"Seth." Alvin/James greeted joyfully.

Alvin/James hugs Simon/Seth, let's go and let's him in. Alvin/James sees Theodore/Jay, hugs him and let's him as Simon/Seth takes a look at the lounge, kitchen,dining room, second floor and some art displayed on the walls and a few I-pads in the walls plugged into wall sockets next to them. Then he shuts the door and turns to Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay as they turned to Alvin/Jay.

"Hey, glad you guys can come. so what do you think of the house? I've built it myself. Alvin/James said to Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay.

"Oh, it's beautiful. The house is fuckin amazing James." Simon/Seth complimented Alvin/James.

"Thanks Seth. This house is like a piece of me. You two just stepped inside me." Alvin/James said to Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay.

"So you let us two step inside you." Simon/Seth said to Alvin/James.

"So what have you and Jay been doing Seth?" Alvin/James asked Simon/Seth.

Simon/Seth told Alvin/James two things. Then Theodore/Jay finished up.

"Come on I wanna show you something." Alvin/James told Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay.

Alvin/James led Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay to a part of the house next to the ultra modern stairs and showed them two paintings of full names. The one on the left is Seth Rogan in indigo. The other on the right is James Franco done in green with a big A used for the two letters.

"So what do you think?" Alvin/James asked Simon/Seth and Theodore/Jay.

"Whoa man, that's freaky." Simon/Seth commented.

"Uh... I don't know, I don't like art." Theodore/Jay commented.

Alvin/James felt insulted by Theodore's/Jay's comment, but he hid it with a wide smile and thought of a way to change Theodore's/Jay's mind about art.

"I don't know how can you not like art Jay. Life is art. Jay, those video games you played on Xbox, that's art. The sandwich you ate for lunch they made for you at Subway, that's art. And how your parents made you, your Mum's the pussy and your Dad's dick's the paint brush and you're the art. So guess what man, you like art." Alvin'James Told Theodore/Jay.

"Okay then James, thank you." Theodore/Jay thanked Alvin/James.

Theodore/Jay turns to Simon/Seth.

"I'm just going outside to have a smoke." Theodore/Jay told Simon/Seth.

Simon/Seth nodded his head to Theodore/Seth and Theodore/Seth started his way to the back door. On the way to the back door, he spotted Eleanor in the kitchen having a margarita by the bench chatting with Trevor/Jonah and suddenly smiled from seeing her. He haven't seen Eleanor since they premiered in good neighbors. Theodore/Jay changed his mind about going to the back and went into the kitchen instead.

"ELEANOR!" Theodore/Jay called out to get Eleanor's attention.

Eleanor turned to where the calling came from and saw Theodore/Jay.

"Jay." Eleanor said with a smile on her face.

Eleanor puts down her margarita on the bench and opens her arms for Theodore/Jay as he did for her. They came into a hug.

"How you doing Jay?" Eleanor asked Theodore/Jay in delight.

"I haven't seen you since good neighbors." Eleanor told Theodore/Jay as they pulled out of the hug.

"Oh I'm doing good, I was just going outside to have a smoke." Theodore/Jay told Eleanor.

"Hey Jay how are you? It's good to see ya." Trevor/Jonah greeted Theodore/Jay.

"Why thanks Jonah." Theodore/Jay thanked Trevor/Jonah.

"Hey I saw your film cosmopolis. I thought it it was good. You did really great." Eleanor congratulated Theodore/Jay.

"I did too. That film is too tight." Trevor/Jonah commented.

"Way thanks Eleanor and Jonah." Theodore/Jay thanked Eleanor and Jonah.

"So uh... you wanna go out for a smoke with me? Theodore/Jay asked Eleanor.

"Yeah sure, just let me grab my margarita." Eleanor replied to Theodore/Jay.

"Okay, you two have fun out there." Trevor/Jonah told Theodore/Jay and Eleanor.

"Thanks Jay." Theodore/Jay and Eleanor both thanked Trevor/Jonah.

Eleanor grabs her margarita from the bench and followed Theodore/Jay to the back door as a light skinned bloke in a dark green t-shirt yellow jacket and black trackers takes a glimpse of a African American's ass and smacks it. The African American slaps the light skinned block on the the right cheek hard with her left hand and scolds him for smacking her. After Theodore/Jay and Eleanor got outside, they went on the back lawn. Theodore/Jay puts his left hand into his left fount pocket and pulls out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. His flips open the packet, takes out the packet, takes out two cigarettes and gives one to Eleanor who takes it. She puts it in her mouth. Theodore/Jay lights up both their cigarettes, puts the packet and lighter back in the same pocket and they went on talking about how their spent their day the same light skinned block went around blowing cocane in some people's faces. until John/Craig comes along on their right with a hand towel hanging on his left shoulder.

"Eleanor, what's up girl." John/Craig greeted Eleanor.

Theodore/Jay and Eleanor turned their heads right and saw John/Craig.

"Oh hey Craig." Eleanor greeted Craig, putting on a smile for him.

"Hey Craig, this is Jay, he just came here with Seth." Eleanor introduced Theodore/Jay to John/Craig.

John/Craig reaches out his right hand to shack Theodore's/Jay's as Theodore/Jay reaches his out to his.

"How you doing? Nice to meet you." John/Craig greeted to Theodore/Jay.

"Likewise." Theodore/Jay greeted back As they shook hands.

They Let go of each other's hands.

"So Jay, you like universal movies?" John/Craig asked Theodore/Jay.

"No not really." Theodore/Jay replied to John/Jay.

"What? You don't like movies that are university loved?" Eleanor asked Theodore/Jay.

"You ever watched Forrest Gump?" John/Craig asked Theodore/Jay.

"You heard something like this, life is like a box of chocolates." Eleanor said to Theodore/Jay.

"Yeah I remember hearing that." Theodore/Jay tol;d Eleanor and John/Craig.

"You never know what you're gonna get." John/Craig finished for her.

"I'm going back in to ask James if I do the song I sang with 50 Cent." John/Craig announced.

"Sounds great." Eleanor commented.

"You're coming Jay." Eleanor asked Theodore/Jay.

"No thanks." Theodore/Jay replied to Eleanor.

"Okay." Eleanor said.

Her and Craig left Theodore/Jay on the back lawn. Theodore/Jay sighed as he hung his head down. He wanted to tell Eleanor that he loved her, but he couldn't because he's shy. five minutes later, most of the people in the house Are around John/Craig as he plays the electronic piano that Alvin/James got out for him. John/Craig sang the first verse twice with the crowd repeating it then sang for one of the women in the crowd to take her panties off for her.

"Come on Craig. Get the fuck off of me." The woman shot back.

The crowd went oh to the woman's verse she just done to John/Craig as he continues playing the piano.

"I ain't got no panties on." Alvin/James sang.

"Franco's got no panties on." John/Craig sang.

Alvin/James and John/Craig went on doing the song until John/Craig got warned out from playing the piano. Alvin/James grabs it as everyone went to their own thing at the party and he went to put the electronic piano away. Then he joined Simon/Seth, Eleanor, Trevor/Jonah and some other party goers on his big red sofa and they went on talking about how the house was built up. Suddenly, Alvin/James came in.

"HEY SETH!" Theodore/Jay called out to Simon/Seth.

Simon turned his head right and looked up at Theodore/Jay.

"Yow." Simon/Seth greeted to Theodore/Jay.

"Do you know where I can buy a pack of cigarettes?" Theodore/Jay asked Simon/Seth.

"Sure, there's a convince store a block away. Simon/Seth answered Theodore/Jay.

"Can you come with me?" Theodore/Jay asked Simon/Seth.

"Sure, just give me a minute." Simon/Seth told Theodore/Jay.

Eleanor gets up off the sofa and puts her lawn grass green jacket on.

"I'm coming too. James didn't serve any food and I'm hungry. So I want to go now." Eleanor said.

Seth groaned and got off the couch. They went to Theodore/Jay and walked out of house with him to the convince store.


	4. The apocalypse has begun

On the way to the convince store, Simon/Seth noticed that there's something wrong with Theodore/Jay.

"Hey Jay are you okay?" Simon/Seth asked Theodore/Jay.

"Well... Seth, it's Eleanor. I mean I love her, but I can't ask her out." Theodore/jay explained to Simon/Seth.

"What do you mean you can't ask her out?" Simon/Seth asked Theodore/Jay.

"Well you see, she's the only person I really like at the party. I want to ask her out, but I'm afraid that she'll reject me like I'm some kind of god dame practice. Theodore/Jay told Simon/Seth.

"What? Are you fuckin kidding me Jay. You got a cool body. Of course she's not gonna reject you. You're just nervous around her." Simon/Seth argued to Theodore/Jay.

"Well I got a licensee, but I don't have a car here." Theodore/Jay argued back to Simon/Seth.

"Well chill man. You can take my car and tell her it's yours. Now don't tell me you have a problem with the other people there." Simon/Seth told Theodore/Jay

Theodore/Jay went on arguing with Simon/Seth and Eleanor over Alvin/James, John/Craig and Trevor/Jonah until they reached the convince store.

Has soon as they got in, Simon/Seth shuts his eyes tight for the lights in the store were so bright as Theodore/Jay and Eleanor go in and get what they're after.

"Ah, it's so bright in here. I'm so high." Simon/Seth whined as the lights hurt his eyes.

But his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the lights and he got focused on the items on the store shelves for sale.

"So many delicious choices. What do I do?" Simon/Seth wondered to himself.

As Theodore/Jay grabbed a box of cigarettes and Eleanor grabs some snacks for herself, Dave/convince store father and Jeanette/convince store daughter went to the cash register.

"Excuse me, would it be possible for my daughter to use your restroom?" Dave/convince store father asked Mercia/shop keeper.

"Read the sign. Customers only." Mercia/shop keeper told Dave/convince store father and Jeanette/convince store daughter.

"I'm sorry, really?" Dave/convince store father questioned Mercia/shop keeper.

"Why the fuck you think I put up the sign?" Mercia/shop keeper asked Dave/convince store father rudely.

"It's okay Daddy, I can hold it." Jeanette/convince store daughter said to Dave/convince store father.

As Dave/convince store father tries to get his daughter to buy something for her Mum so that she can use the restroom, Simon/Seth with a Milky Way was standing just behind them with Theodore/Jay and Eleanor and noticed that Mercia/shop keeper was been mean to the two and got anxious.

"Hey Jay, the shop keeper's mean and I have anxiety so could you buy this for me?" Simon/Seth asked Theodore/Jay holding out a Milky way to him.

"You know, I'm just wanna head back to your place. I'm not liking it much at Franco's" Theodore/Jay said to Simon/Seth.

"Dude I want you to get to know these guys. It's not going to happen if you don't put any affect what so ever okay." Simon/Seth told Theodore/Jay.

"I hate it in there, even if Eleanor's there." Theodore/Jay argued to Simon/Seth.

"Now don't you bring up Jay. I did nothing wrong to you." Eleanor scolded Theodore/Jay.

Suddenly, The earth underneath Los Angles shook, causing an earthquake and causing everyone in the convince store to drop what they're holding, lose their balance and grab on to something close by while everyone outside in the streets panicked and ran and Simon/Seth grabbed on to snack stand and fell on the floor on his back with the snack stand landing on him from his grip on it as Theodore/Jay and Eleanor clanged on to the shelves tightened to the floor. Then, some beams of blue light flash down on Dave/convince store father, Jeanette/convince store daughter and a few other people in the convince store expect for Simon/Seth, Theodore/Jay, Eleanor and Mercia/shop keeper. Three out of four of them were watching the blue beams of light lift up the people in them slowly and quickly sucked them into the ceiling out of the convince store. Theodore/Jay and Eleanor looked out the windows and saw some more beams in the street sucking people into the sky as it's happening around Los Angles. After the people in the beams got sucked up into the sky, the beams vanished and the quack continued and people who didn't get beamed up continued running about. Simon/Seth managed to get the snack stand off him and got up on his feet. He found Theodore/Jay and Eleanor standing close and grabbed them by their forearms.

"Are you okay? Are you okay?" Simon/Seth asked Theodore/Jay and Eleanor twice.

"DID YOU JUST SEE THAT? WHAT THE HELL..." Mercia/shop keeper shouted at the three.

An air conditioner fell from the roof and crashed her. Blood splattered everywhere.

Simon/Seth, Theodore/Jay and Eleanor screamed at the sight in horror. They turned and ran out of the convince store. Simon/Seth ran out the doors and Theodore/Jay and Eleanor ran out a shattered window. As they ran into the street, a police car with no driver came in they path. They got out of the way and watched the police car crash into the convince store.

"OH, MY GOD!" They all shouted in union.

A beeping car whizzed by them and hit a person standing in the way. They all screamed at what happened and Simon/Seth motioned for them to go down the same street they came up.

"SETH, WAY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING US DOWN HERE?" Theodore/Jay asked Simin/Seth, screaming in panic.

"JUST RUN! KEEP RUNNING!" Simon/Seth screamed back in panic.

As they ran, some electrical wires hey wired, setting some buildings on fire, increasing the panic of the people and a huge crack forms on the street they're running down on. A car beeped behind them. Simon/Seth grabbed Theodore/Jay by his left arm and pulls him out of the way, letting the car pass.

"We're going back to Franco's." Simon/Seth announced to Theodore/Jay and Eleanor.

"Why?" Theodore/Jay and Eleanor both asked Simon/Seth.

Two cars in a street ahead of them crashed into each other. Simon/Seth, Theodore/Jay and Eleanor shouted an oh at the sight in fount of them.

"WE, ARE GOING BACK, TO FRANCO'S" Simon/Seth shouted at Theodore/Jay and Eleanor

"Oh God dame it." Theodore/Jay complained.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!" Eleanor shouted at Theodore/Jay.

They ran the rest of the way back to Alvin's/James house. When they came in, they found the party undisturbed. The music's still playing, people are still bobbing to the music as they talked as some of them are doing drugs. Some people close to the fount doors, Trevor/Jonah and Alvin/James turned and looked at Simon/Seth, Theodore/Jay and Eleanor.

"Hey you guys okay?" Alvin/James asked the three with a smile, holding a can of fanta and sitting in his bubble chiar.

Simon/Seth walked up to Alvin/James.

"Are you guys okay? There was this huge earthquake. Did you not feel that?" Simon/Seth said to Alvin/James.

"We can't feel anything in here. This place is a fuckin fortress.

Theodore/Seth comes up to Simon/Seth.

"It wasn't an earthquake. It's something crazier." Theodore/Jay told Simon/Seth.

"What's crazier than an earthquake?" John/Craig asked as he sits down and lights up some weed for himself.

Simon/Seth and Eleanor both looked at Theodore/Jay as if he is crazy.

"There were people and there were those beams of blue light." Theodore/Jay explained to Simon/Seth.

Eleanor nodded her head, knowing she'd saw the beams too.

"You're having allusions." One of the party people commented on Theodore/Seth.

A few more party people laughed at the comment.

"Come on guys, don't bully Jay. He's a sweetheart." Trevor/Jonah told off the party people.

"Keep going man, what are you talking about?" Trevor/Jonah asked Theodore/Jay.

"There were people. And there were these beams of blue light sucking people into sky." Theodore/Jay explained.

"Sucked up into the sky. Nobody got sucked up in here." Alvin/James said to Theodore/Jay.

"I GOT SUCKED UP HERE!" The same person who blew cocane on some people's faces called out.

Theodore/Jay suddenly has a flash back on finding the bloke in the restroom having a three with two women sucking him off and got disgusted. Jay shook his head back to the present as Alvin/James points a thumb at the bloke.

"Seth what he's talking about?" Alvin/James asked Simon/Seth looking at him.

"I got no idea James. I didn't see any blue lights.

"Jay's not kidding you two. I've seen them too. The people who were in the store with us, they just fuckin vanished." Eleanor told Alvin/James.

"I haven't seen blue lights sucking people into into the sky. You and Jay both sound crazy Eleanor." Simon/Seth told Eleanor.

Suddenly, a tremor shook the house, startling everyone in the house while it got Simon/Seth, Theodore/Jay and Eleanor thinking the earthquacke or whatever Theodore/Jay is on about. Alvin/James got out of his bubble chair and lifted his hands up.

""IT'S ALRIGHT, IT'S JUST A LITTLE TREMOR. IN AND OUT, TRUNK'S COMING IN TEN MINUTES!" Alvin/James yelled out for everyone to hear.

The party people cheered at the announcement. Then another tremor occurred. But it was stronger than the first one.

"HOLY FUCK!" Theodore/Jay yelled out.

Everyone started running out of the house to see what's going on. Alvin/James tries to tell everyone his place is to in earthquakes for a moment, but gives up and goes along with them onto his fount lawn.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Theodore/Jay and Alvin/James yelled out at the sight before them.

The crowd on the fount lawn looked at the sight in fount of them in shock. Los Angles is in flames, the sky's in black with a touch of red and some cars in the street are in flames as the buildings and ground of the Holly wood hills are. It looked like the end of the world.

"WHAT THE FUCK? OH GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING? WHAT'S HAPPENING? John/Panicked broke with champagne bottle screamed in panic as he ran up the street and stopped in front of Alvin/James and Simon/Seth.

While that was happening, the person who blew cocame on some people's facesushed thougth the crowd and turned his back on the street to face the crowd.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! LISTIN UP, LISTIN UP!" The person shouted with his right hand up.

The person puts his right hand down.

"WHO TOOK MY FUCKIN CELL PHONE MAN?" The person shouted at the crowd.

As the person whines about his phone, a huge crack forms behind him and the crack grows slight to a street light. The fount row of the crowd sees the crack making the street light lose it's and lose it's grip oN the ground. The fount row of the crowd shouted at the person to move but he's too high on drugs. The person started shouting out his number when the street light falls and stabed right thought him. The person grabbed both his hands on the street light as he started whining in pain as the crowd screamed in horror of what they seen as blood flew out of the person landing on some people in the fount row of the crowd. The people with the blood on them tried to wipe it off in disgust. The street light went back into standing position. A ring tone came out of the person's pants. The person reached into the right pocket of his pants and he pulled out his I-phone, which is now covered in blood for his hand is blooded.

"Oh shit, that's embarressing. The person said.

The street light sank into the ground, taking the person with it as a sink hole starts taking form. The sink hole got bigger and went across the footpath. People tried to get out the way but many ended up falling into the sinkhole. Some got knock into it by people running for loves. some tried to hold onto the eage for dear life, only to lose their grip and fall into their deaths into the lava in the sinkhole. Theodore/Jay got knock into the hole and he fell into the edge. Trevor/Jonah, John/Craig, Alvin/James and Simon/Seth ran back into the house for safety. Eleanor was about to rin back into the house for safety when he noticed Theatre/Jay got knocked into the sinkhole. Eleanor ran towards Theodore/Jay and gets down on her knees in fount of Jay. Eleanor Reached out her right paw to Theodore/Jay.

"JAY, GRAB ON! Eleanor yelled out to Theodore/Jay.

Theodore Jay grabbed on with both paws. Eleanor grabbed onto TheidOre/Jay with her left paw and pulled him out of sinkhole as Theodore/Jay pushed up with his legs as some people managed to run away from the sinkhole.

"Thanks Eleanor." Theodore/Jay thanked Eleanor.

Eleanor gave Theodore/Jay a nod of approveful.

"Come on. Let's get inside." Eleanor said to Theidire/Jay. They went back in Alvin's/James house together.


End file.
